


teach me to grieve and conspire

by Esplanade_D



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplanade_D/pseuds/Esplanade_D
Summary: 重要情节大部分参照历史，有误请谅解。
Relationships: Meyer Lansky & Benny "Bugsy" Siegel, Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	teach me to grieve and conspire

**Author's Note:**

> 重要情节大部分参照历史，有误请谅解。

在不到九岁时，Salvatore Luciana的世界一下子变得喧嚣而陌生。

一家七口在第十四街靠河的地方安顿下来，一个多种族混杂的贫困地区。Antonio所幻想的美好生活并没能实现。他们不会这个国家的语言，不了解当地的习俗风尚，几乎一无所知。他打散工所赚的钱仅够大家勉强糊口。虽然如此，Antonio还是坚持他的最初选择：只有在美国才有希望。

Salvatore的兄弟姐妹们都改了美国名字，除了他。他没改成Sal，因为那是个女孩的名字。

第十公立学校那段日子糟透了：作为年纪最大的学生，他被迫坐在最后面，老师对他毫不理睬，他也听不懂，总而言之，火药味和暴力不可避免。于是他开始逃课，在街头巷尾和同为西西里人的小混混们打交道，顺便学了一口带着纽约土味和错误语法的英语。

在Rosalia的苦苦哀求下，Salvatore在学校勉强呆了五年。起初，他的无知和反叛使他带着嫉妒仇视那些如饥似渴学习的犹太孩子，他的教堂也经常诋毁他们；但观察了一段时间后，他被他们吸引住了。聪明头脑总是无辜的，害怕他们是蠢人和胆小鬼才会做的选择。

尖锐的好胜心和无能为力的困境迫使他在下东区的街头扎了根；他很早就开始抽烟，有时候和几个同伙一起去街角的水果店偷橙子，在老板无奈的怒骂声中猴子一样跑远。有一次他们一直跑到布鲁克林大桥下，看着红色的钢筋怪物在清晨腾升的浓雾中若隐若现。这是在Lercara Friddi看不到的景色。某种令人困惑的，按捺不住的情绪在开始他小腹里发酵，里面夹杂着无序的愤怒和最原始的渴望。

胜利女神像在不远处的纽约港静谧地立着，淡绿色的眼珠温吞而又神秘。四周逐渐升温的欢呼雀跃声淹没了Meyer的思想，他努力地探出低于同龄人平均身高的瘦小身子，眯起眼睛观察慢慢放大的城市。他心里很明白，无论他开心与否，这都是他必须接受的未来。Jake在身边兴奋地扭动着，连Max和Yetta都无法制止他，但这也许是因为他们自己也顾不上其他事情。

湿咸的海风令人反胃，但没人在乎。震耳欲聋的汽笛声刺透乳金色的天幕，Meyer一家在沙丁鱼罐头一样水泄不通的轮船甲板上滞留，等待下船的呼喝声。1911年的纽约比Meyer在他看过为数不多的黑白电影里看到的更为精致摩登，是出生在终日萧瑟的Grodno的他无法想象的，就像二维空间的蚂蚁无法构思三维的星空。他小小的脑袋在过载边缘徘徊，毫无顾忌地吸收四周的一切。

漫长的海关堪比漂洋过海的旅程，削减掉了大多数人的热情。待他们终于被释放出来，踏上陌生的许诺之地，Meyer已经疲惫不堪，只能牵着Yetta的手，在半梦半醒之中慢慢前行。新家位于充斥着各国移民的Brownsvile，远算不上理想；但这是他们目前能找到的最合适的居所。Max安慰他和Jake，他说相信他，等他赚到钱，用不了多久他们就能搬到更好的街区。Jake似懂非懂地点点头，开始搜寻街对面有没有犹太餐馆，他太需要一碗热腾腾的无酵饼汤了。Meyer一如既往地沉默，安静地帮着Yetta收拾行李。四月份的纽约已经迈入春季，地球另一边残存在身上的寒冷开始渐渐消融。

Salvatore第一次被关了起来。

长期的逃学，小偷小摸和抢劫围殴终于有了后果。父亲的殴打，母亲的眼泪并不令他意外，也没能使他回心转意；在布鲁克林少管所的四个月却让他意识到他与学校的缘分已经完了。出来的时候，他的盗窃手段已经接近专业级别。

回家的路上他和父亲迷了路，天黑了才找到家。Antonio问他是想继续上学还是开始打工，他毫不犹豫选择了后者。Anotonio告诉他，街道上都是不可救药的小混混们，长大后将一事无成。而Salvatore却发现不仅仅小孩子们是流氓，很多被当作正人君子的阔佬们也是流氓，他的父母却怕他们怕得要死。这种差异令他感到着迷，他并不为此感到愧疚。Antonio罕见地没有再反驳他，父子俩沉默了一路。

第二天晚饭后，一个要债的家伙来他家里催债，走时光明正大地顺走了亲戚从西西里寄来的烟熏火腿。Salvatore的父母一声不吭。他默默吃着变冷的肉丸，从眼角盯着那个男人，直到他张扬地摔门而去。家里恢复了寂静，只剩下刀叉碰撞的清脆声音。

两个月后，他和一群同伙撬开了这人的公寓，偷走了四百多美元的现金。

搬去下东区并不算什么令人骄傲的改变。这里的秋天和之前的一样，满眼是枯败的黄和奄奄一息的绿，增加的只不过是不同种族帮派的纷争。四十三公立学校的同学不算太友好，但当Meyer在一场篮球赛上打败人高马大的爱尔兰人后，再也没人当面叫他kike*了。那群人后来邀请Meyer加入他们，但要求他把犹太名字改掉；他告诉他们，他的名字是Meyer，不是Mike。

对于小孩子来讲，上学永远算不上娱乐项目。Meyer也不例外：他最享受的消遣不是和同学一起偷东西，或骚扰年轻丰满的姑娘们，而是在Delancey Street看别人掷骰子，常常一看就是一个下午。骰子落在水泥地上的脆响唤起了他血管里流淌着的某种古老的东西。

每周五Yetta都会给Meyer五分钱，叫他去面包店找厨师做安息日吃的炖菜。Meyer一直很喜欢吃冷的炖菜，尤其是当里面有肉的时候。虽然他不说，但是每次分菜的时候，Yetta盘子里的肉总是神秘地出现在他和Jake的碗里。

当他输掉他的第一个五分钱，两手空空地回到家里时，没有人骂他。无声的谴责比打骂更使他感到羞愧寒冷。接下来的几周，Meyer几乎把全部课余时间都花在了研究骰子游戏上，他备受称赞的数学能力第一次真正派上了用场。他藏在街角的垃圾桶后，消防梯顶，悄悄计算着地面上进行的一切，直到他第二次拿出了他口袋里沉甸甸的五分钱。庄家给了他一个黑暗的白眼。他没有输。

Meyer知道未来是不可控的。不过他也知道，他不会再让任何一个人拥有让他输的能力。他看到了那些赌徒眼里不加掩饰的贪婪，那是他们的弱点，他不一样：他发现真正掌控胜利的永远不会是玩家，而是那些冷眼旁观的，穿着格纹马甲记录游戏收入的男人们。他们通常是意大利人，离开时留下一地的烟头。

他不是。但如果这些个月的街头经验教会了他什么，那就是只要精心策划并用心安排一切事情，你就没有理由失败。

**Author's Note:**

> *Kike:对犹太人的蔑称


End file.
